


Wash It All Away

by ruric



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Written for a 2010 picture prompt from antares_dw - naked guy lying on a dock/jetty, second guy in the water - they have their hands clasped and faces pressed close together and they're laughing.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 1
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2010





	Wash It All Away

Daniel's an archaeologist not only by qualification but by temperament – it's something Jack pretends to ignore but never forgets. The urge to catalogue _everything_ he sees, _everywhere_ he goes, has become more than second nature to Daniel. It happens without him ever considering it. Take him to a new planet and Jack will watch him spend a day negotiating a peace treaty. Get him back to the SGC and ask him what he saw and he'll close his eyes and words will spill over his lips. He'll describes artefacts, hangings, decorative motifs anything that had caught his interest – and link it back to what it means to the people and the culture of the planet.

Daniel has spent enough time at Jack's place in Colorado Springs that he knows where everything belongs in the kitchen cabinets and drawers, he understands the system that Jack has for unpacking and storing groceries, and knows the sliding doors onto the deck stick and that you have to jiggle the handle up a couple of times to get them to move.

Jack is used to keeping people out, so it feels odd to realise he's let Daniel in without really ever saying a word. Daniel can read him like a book, all Jack has had to do is open the door – to his office, to his house and now he's brought Daniel to the cabin.

Daniel wanders through the rooms silently: his fingers ghost over the pictures of Charlie and Sara, touch the ornaments and carvings they chose together, brush against the child-sized fishing rod propped in the corner of the living room. 

He looks out onto the deck, and the dock, and his lips curve into the slightest of smiles.

"Come here," he says. His fingers deftly popping the buttons on Jack's shirt and Jack is fine with that, really he is. Jack slides a hand round Daniel's neck, pulls him in for a kiss, but Daniel cuts it short, pushing Jack's shirt from his shoulders, tugging his t-shirt free. "Not yet."

"What?" Jack asks, his own fingers making quick work of Daniel's clothes.

But Daniel just shakes his head. "Wait and see." 

He strips Jack quickly, finishes kicking free of his own clothes and tugs Jack out of the door and down onto the dock. Jack's shivering because the autumn air has the beginnings of a breeze, the barest indication of a winter that is still weeks away.

Daniel turns suddenly places his hands in the center of Jack's chest and pushes. It's so unexpected Jack overbalances, arms pinwheeling, hands reaching out but failing to close on skin as Daniel takes a quick step back.

Jack hits the water with an undignified yelp, his head submerging, away of the ripples which say Daniel's knifed in a cool, clean dive into the water too.

Jack pops to the surface spluttering with outrage, shivering in the cool water. Daniel is there waiting, arms winding round Jack, the heat of his mouth stilling the chattering of Jack's teeth until they have to pull apart just to suck down a breath. Jack gets a hand around Daniel's waist, another on his ass and treads water, blinking half the goddamn lake out of his eyes.

"What the fuck?" he asks trying for outrage at failing miserably when Daniel somehow manages to eel closer and rock his hips into Jack.

"Just about every culture has a myth to do with water," he's shivering too now. "Cleansing of sins, washing away the past..."

And Jack gets it, he really does. 

It's not about forgetting Sara and Charlie and Sha're but more about making a space for what comes next. For them. He nods in understanding, then gets both hands on Daniel's shoulders and shoves down hard, grinning at the shocked expression in Daniel's eyes before he goes under. Jack takes sure and fast strokes back for to dock, hauling himself out to lie flat and soak up every bit of heat left in the wood. 

Daniel's head breaks the surface and he swims back, leaning up to kiss Jack, to press their foreheads together. 

"Okay," he laughs into Jack's mouth. "You gonna give me a hand out or just leave me here to freeze?"


End file.
